Why do they all love that dolt?
by mikk720h
Summary: Weiss is taking a bet with yang to take Her sister to a party wit her Family she say yes but when she arrive she believe her Family will hate her for it but is surprises when everyone is starter to be impress over her date for some maybe to impress: love Ruby read: so surely you do not like her then do not read


Hey, I know there are bugs but this was write in Danish and google over to English I've always had an idea of it but it was the first when I was told I was going to rehearse my write and so I thought why not write "why do they all love that dolt" something fun the first idea for a name was everybody love Ruby

* * *

My name is Weiss and I are going to lose everything in my life: my family my home why because of a bet with a dumb blond why did I accepted a bet I know that will ruined my life

It all start in school

: BLACK COME ON NOW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO: no you know I don't want to in front of others: BUT IF I DO NOT GET A KISS EVERYDAY HOW DO I KNOW YOU LOVE ME

Such Is life everyday she yell everything and it is annoying I will never get a understand how she got into one of the best school in the country with the way she is: is she at it again: Good morning Pyrrha, yes I know not where she get the energy to it every day: they is someone who just is like that: ok but why does she yell everything everyday: to show that she love her girlfriends to anyone, personal I can understand

That's why I look forward to see Pyrrha everyday she can look at people and understand them if it were not for her I would not be able to live throne high school but I will get to understand what she sees in her boyfriend Jaune he is probably the most incompetent man I have known and the first two years she knew him he went onto me and never took a hint although Pyrrha gave him the hint after hint it ended by she grabbed him and yell at his face: WHY CAN YOU NOT JUST ASK ME OUT OUT: he has said to me that He has never been so scared as then but they have been a couple for four years and could not be more happy but after that was Pyrrha lift mission that I should start date so we can go on double date and outer stuff as couples

but I can't: AAAAAA BLACK: can you not SHUT UP: OR WHAT ICE QUEEN: NOTHING BUT I would like to hear MY OWE THOUGH : as if you have impotent any tho: Yang would have continue but Black grabbed her hand, :Yang she's right you yell too much and it is annoying for all so you such sit down: Yang known that if she did not do what she say then it will be like being single for the remnant of the week so: sorry Weiss I did not know that was disturb others: dolt:

: Can you explain why you and Yang is always fighting: because she is the opposite of everything I stand for: try to giving her a chance who knows maybe you have something in common: and what the dust would that be: I do not know uuuu you are both sports people: you will say that the fine style of sword fight is the same as boxer: no but you both what it take of a person to being in the sports world: I do not see what it has with to do anything: it just you who are stubborn and will not see it: nym:

: So how goes the Family celebration: you know how it goes and it's not a Family panty. father has invite many people he is working with and have planned where everyone must sit so he can see what happen mutter need two months to determined every dish: I thought it was a party does it not mean you have to have fun: maybe normal but not today this party, is where father decide whom he will work with just because he want to certain he told Winter, Whitley and me who we can talk to and who we have to talk to because father want to be certain in how he thinks of them and them in him and because he knows Whitley and my sister lover so we were gave an extra send if we find a date or if someone comes they're ware not invite:

: So maybe you should find one. Jaune and me can help, Jaune have a friend who is single: we've been over it many time, no I do not need help and no I will not go out with Jaune friends I try to wit Neptune and it was the worst experienced I cannot comprehend where even awful he was: ok it's not fair we both know why he was such because he was gay but not known it yet so he try way too much: yes but next time I date is because I want to:

Meanwhile Yang was after explaining from Black

Black why stop me ice queen must never win: because she was right you were yelled too high and it was annoying not just Weiss but the whole class: ok but she could have said it in a more nice manner: Yang you and her have more in common than you think: Hey is there an Echo here: no I believe Pyrrha and Weiss talk about the same thing:

Yang and Black stop speak and hear on with the rest of they conversation

Black I need your help: with what: I need a chance to talk with Weiss: And if I may predict why: I have the perfect idea for how to get revenge: for what: because she yell at me: Yang you yell at her everyday: so it does not mean that she can yell at me: yang you say that is reason why you only have one arm: yes but me saying that is also the reason I have a hot girlfriends: Yang no: Yang yes:

The teacher comes into class

Good morning class today I want to put you in group of two so you can write a 10 page essay on one of two possibility 1 on how a person can created conflict between each other without a god reason and how we can find it in history and in your own life or how anyone can become a love by everyone with the same last task as the last one the main point of this task is to show why someone can get power even if they are better candidate but they are hate by the people this is for jan-16

Group 1: Yang and Weiss

Chp 1 than


End file.
